The Past Of Tigress
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: The past of master Tigress from the day she was born to the day she was adopted by master Shifu.
1. Birth of Tigress

On a dark stormy night in the valley of peace a black and white tiger named john was running through the rain with a female black and orange tiger as her name was jade as it was johns wife and she was going into labor with their soon to be child.

"Just hold on honey were are almost their" John said as he looked down at his wife telling just to hold on for a few more minutes.

"Ok but the baby is almost here" Jade said in a painful tone as she grabbed her stomach squinting from her baby trying to get out of her.

John continued his race towards the hospital with his pregnant wife and he eventually reached the hospital busting his way through the doors running up to the front desk dripping wet from the rain as was his wife.

"Please help her she's going into labor" John said with quickness in his voice as he looked at the front desk person and back down at his wife.

"Alright just hold on WE NEED HELP NOW" the front desk person yelled down the hall way and as she did about 5 employees came rushing down it and putting Jade in the chair and began to rush her towards the emergency room.

"What's her name" a nurse asked as she joined them needing to know her patients name.

"Her name is Jade" John said as he looked up at the nurse and back down at his wife as he was holding her paw but when they got to the room they had separated as John couldn't go in.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't come in here" the nurse said as she stopped John at the door as it was sonly for doctors and nurses.

"But she is my wife" John argued with tears running down his face as he wanted to be with her at all times.

"Ok but still you can't come in we will get you when she has had the baby" the nurse said with seriousness as she shut the door on John and rushed over to Jade.

"But" John said in a quite tone as he then took a seat outside of the emergency room shaking his leg as his heart was racing for his wife and child.

"Alright Jade we are going to need you to push" the nurse said as she took a seat in front of Jade holding her hands out ready to catch the baby.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jade yelled as she began to push with all her might trying to get her child out.

"I'm still not seeing anything try again Jade" the nurse said as she still hadn't seen the baby's head or any part of it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jade yelled again pushing with her might and this helped as with this push the baby's head started to show itself.

"I can see the head alright Jade one more just like that" the nurse said as she was ready to catch the baby in her hands as she knew that with one last push it would come out.

"" Jade yelled as this was the last push she had in her and with that the little baby cub came out into the nurses hands crying and covered in blood.

"I need a blanket now" the nurse said as the others then got her a blanket and some water to wash off the blood as the nurse then put the little tiger cub in a pan of water softly gently letting the water wash over its body getting the blood off and then wrapped the tiger cub in a blanket and walked over to Jade.

"It's a baby girl" the nurse said in a soft tone handing the baby over to her mother and Jade softly to her child from the nurse and into her arms.

"Could you please get my husband I want him to see her" Jade said with a smile on her face as she looked up at the nurse.

"Of course" the nurse said as she walked over to the door and opened it looking over at John.

"You can come in now" the nurse said as she looked over at John letting him know that he could now see his new born child.

"Thank you" John said softly as he then stood up and walked over to the door and looked at his wife who was holding their child in her arms.

"Come on in honey look at our beautiful baby girl" Jade said as she noticed her husband not moving but he was just nervous but he eventually walked over to Jade and saw his daughters face.

"Oh my gosh she is so cute" John said softly as he then reached down to his daughter rubbing his finger across her cheek and began to cry tears of joy.

"The cutest" Jade said with a smile on her face as she looked down at her daughter and she too began to cry at the sight of her daughter.

"What should we name her" John said as he looked over Jade wondering if she had any ideas.

"Hmmm how about Tira or Tigressa" Jade said as she suggested some names to John but they just didn't really seem to fit her.

"Those are good but how about Tigress does that sound good" John asked as he just thought of that name and thought it fit their daughter well.

"Tigress Hu that's sounds perfect our little Tigress" Jade said as she agreed that was the perfect name as Tigress had black markings on her forehead with a tail that had white and black rings on it, orange arms with black markings on them a white belly but they didn't know her eye color yet as she had her eyes closed until she began to open them.

"Mmmmm" Tigress said as she began to mumble waking up from her little nap and began to open her eyes only to see two figures standing over her as she had bright yellow eyes

"Look honey she is opening her eyes" John said in a happy tone as he noticed his daughter was opening her eyes for the first time and was glad he didn't miss it.

"She is isn't she" Jade said softly as she saw daughter who began to move her eyes around looking at what was around her.

"Hi Tigress I'm your dad and this is your mom" John said in a happy tone as he introduced himself to his daughter and his wife.

Tigress then looked at the black and white tiger and then over to the orange and black tiger and then began smile as she had just saw her parents for the first time in her life.

"Can I hold her please" John said as he looked over at his wife as he wanted to hold his daughter in his arms.

"Of course you can" Jade said as she gently handed Tigress over to her father as he then took his daughter and held her in his arms.

"Tigress you're so beautiful" John said softly as he then began to rub his head gently against hers and Tigress then began to purr a little from feeling her father's warmth.

"If I may I think it would be best if Jade and Tigress stayed overnight just make sure their healthy and you guys can leave first thing tomorrow morning" the nurse said as she didn't want to interrupt the moment but she had to as she figured it would best to keep them overnight just to make sure nothing was wrong.

"That's fine but is it alright if my husband stays with us" Jade said as she understood the nurses concerns and she wanted to make sure her daughter was healthy and safe.

"Of course he can" Nurse said with a smile on her face as she wasn't going to separate a father from his daughter.

"Thank you nurse" John said in a happy tone as kept playing with his daughter making her giggle and laugh as he tickled her belly.

"Well have a good night's rest and I will see you all in the morning" the nurse said softly as she then left the room leaving the three left alone.

"Are you tired Tigress" John said as he noticed Tigress giving out a little yawn and her eyes began to feel droopy as she had troubled keeping them open.

"Mmmmmm" Tigress mumbled as she let out another little yawn and began close her eyes as she was tired and began to sleep.

"I think she is" Jade said softly as she seen her daughter resting and she thought it was the cutest.

"Well I think it would be best if she sleeps in your arms after all you're her mother" John said softly as he then handed Tigress back over to jade gently and then sat in the bed with her as he put his arm over her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who could of thought we would be blessed with such a beautiful girl" Jade said with a smile on her face as she couldn't believe she gave birth to such a pretty girl.

"No one but I'm glad we were" John said with a smile as he then kissed Tigress on the forehead and rubbed his head against hers gently whispering into her ear.

"I love you Tigress" John said whispering into his daughter's ear letting her know that he loved her with all his heart.

"Sweet dreams Tigress as I love you to" Jade said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek and then began to rest on Johns shoulders with Tigress in her arms and John set his head on Jades as he too began to rest happy to be with wife and child and come morning they would go home with Tigress.

Thanks for reading chapter 1 guys and I hoped you liked it. Also this will be the story I will be working on so don't worry I won't forget about it and I hope this didn't feel rushed anyways remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Going Home

The morning sun began to rise over the valley as it began to creep inside into the hospitals windows and onto Joshes closed eyes causing the inside of his eyes go from dark to bright light and began to open them slowly.

"Hu is it morning already" Josh said in a tired tone as he looked out the window to see the sun high in the bright blue sky and as soon as he seen that he answered his own question.

"I guess so" Josh said as he began to stretch a little and let a little yawn out as he then turned his attention to Jade and Tigress as they were still asleep.

"They look so peaceful together" Josh said as he seen Tigress in her mother's arms and just couldn't help but feel a warmness in his heart as he thought it was just so cute but as he kept looking at the duo he noticed little Tigress was waking up.

"Ahhhhhh" Tigress said quietly as she gave a little cat yawn and began to wiggle her nose a little opening her bright yellow eyes to see her father and mother.

"Morning Tigress did you sleep well" Josh said softly as he moved his paw across Tigresses cheek causing her to smile and laugh a little making Josh smile to.

"I will take that as a yes" josh said with a smile on his face and gently brought Tigress into his arms not wanting to wake his wife as she needed her rest and brought Tigress to the window and as he arrived at it he began to look up into the sky along with Tigress.

"Your first look at the sky Tigress do you like it" Josh said with a smile as he looked down at Tigress who was looking around as she was wondering what exactly she was looking at and as she did a little butter fly flew in and landed on her nose.

"Mmmmmm" Tigress said as she mumbled wondering what this was on her nose but she could tell it was friendly as she smiled and began to move her arms out of the blanket and moved them towards the butter fly but it flew away as she did.

"Don't worry Tigress there will be more of them and you can play with them all if you want" Josh said smiling down at Tigress as he could tell she was saddened to see the butter fly go but not to worry as she will see more of them as she grows up.

"Its true Tigress trust me" Josh said with softness in his voice as he then bent his head down and kissed Tigress on the forehead causing her to smile and giggled as she then began to rub her head on her father's chest.

"Josh, Tigress" Jade said as she began to open her eyes and sat up but didn't see either of them scarring her that is until she turned her head to the window to see them.

"Look Tigress mommies up you want to go say hi" Josh said as he looked down at Tigress trying to get her row dyed up to go see her mom.

"Yip" Tigress said as she let a little noise out as they could tell that was from her.

"Alright then let's go" Josh said in an excited tone as he then walked over to Jade as he did Tigress began to reach her little paws out to her mom causing Josh and Jade to smile at her being so happy.

"Hi sweetie did you sleep well" Jade said in a happy tone as she gently took Tigress from Josh and began to tickle Tigress little belly causing her to laugh and smile.

"I think she did she woke up right after I did" Josh said as he took a seat next to Jade giving a little tickle to Tigress.

"Oh yeah today we can take her home Hu" Jade said in a happy tone glad that they can take their daughter home.

"Yep I think any time we want to" Josh said as he answered his wife and could tell she wanted to take Tigress home as soon as they could.

"Alright then can you please hold her" Jade said as she first needed to change out of the hospital gown and into her clothes.

"Of course I can" Josh said as he gladly took Tigress and as he did Jade had gotten up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom to change leaving Josh and Tigress the only ones in the room.

"What do you want to do Tigress" Josh said as he wondered what they should do while Jade was changing and Tigress had no idea either and Josh thought of something.

"I know" Josh said as he had an idea as he began to move his paw around above Tigress and as he did Tigress began to swing her little paws at his trying to get them as it was her cat instinct kicking in.

"Oh no you got me Tigress" Josh said in a happy tone as Tigress got his paw and began to naw on it with her teeth and eventually let go of it as the two continued this until Jade was ready.

"You two ready" Jade said as she stepped out of the bathroom in her clothes and walked over to the two.

"Yep" Josh said with a smile as the three then left the room and began to leave the hospital until they met the nurse.

"You guys are leaving already" the nurse said in a sad tone as she didn't want them to leave yet but knew they had to.

"Yeah we got to get our little girl home" Jade said with a smile as she looked down at Tigress and rubbed her on the head.

"Well I hope you two have fun raising her" the nurse said as she walked up to Tigress and gave a little tickle to her belly.

"Don't worry we will and thanks for your entire help nurse" Josh said as he looked at the nurse thankful for helping them in their time of need.

"No problem by Tigress" the nurse said as she bowed her head to the trio and waved goodbye too little Tigress.

"Bye" Jade said as she lifted Tigress paw and gently swung it in a good bye motion helping her out and with that the trio left the hospital and was on their way home.

"I wonder if Tigress will like her room" Josh said as he wondered if Tigress would like the room they had made for their child.

"I'm sure she will honey she will love it" Jade said as she kissed Josh on the cheek to calm him down and then looked back down at Tigress who was taking a little nap.

"She is so cute when she is sleeping" Josh said with a smile on his face as he looked at the peaceful Tigress as she wiggled her nose and was giving little purrs every once and a while.

"Yeah I hope though we will raise her right and keep her safe from harm" Jade said as she couldn't imagine the loss of her daughter as she would do anything to protect her from harm.

"Don't worry we will" Josh said with confidence as he put his arm around jade and rested his head on her shoulder both looking at their sleeping daughter.

The three kept walking until they were home as it was a 2 story house with a bathroom, 2 bedrooms, a living room, kitchen just like any other house.

"Tigress were home" Jade said softly as she ran her finger across Tigress cheek causing her to awaken from her cat nap and began to open her eyes as she seen the 2 story house in front of her.

"Hmmmmmm" Tigress said as she made a little mumble as she looked at the house not knowing what to make of it but this would be her home from now on.

"Let's go inside and show her room to her" Josh said in an excited tone as they then entered the house as there was couches in the living room, a little play pin for their child, tables and all sorts of other stuff as they then headed up the stairs to where their bedrooms were as Tigresses room was right next to theirs.

"Alright Tigress this is your room" Josh said as he opened the door to the room revealing it to have a crib with toys on the floor and the walls were painted with blue and little white clouds with a sun in the sky and it seemed Tigress liked it as she gave little yips.

"She likes it" Jade said as she could tell how much her daughter was happy to see her room and her new room but all of sudden a ruble could be heard from Tigresses belly causing Tigress to have a confused look on her face.

"Sounds like someone is hungry" Josh said with a smile on his face as he rubbed Tigresses belly and could tell that she needed something to eat.

"Then let's get you something to eat" Jade said with a smile as they then headed down stairs into the kitchen as Jade took a seat at the table with Tigress while Josh got a bottle of milk for her and heated it up for her on the stove.

"Here you go" Josh said as he handed the bottle of warm milk over to Jade as she then took it and began to move the teat to Tigresses mouth.

"Here something to eat for you Tigress" Jade said softly as she brought the teat down to Tigresses lips and as she did Tigress began to drink the warm milk as she put her little paws on the bottle to help hold it up.

"She seems to really like that milk" Josh said as he laughed a little at how fast Tigress was drinking the milk as it was almost half gone.

"I think she is just really hungry after all she hasn't had anything besides this" Jade said as she was a little amazed but her daughter was hungry and since she was born she hadn't had anything at all until this.

"That's true" Josh said as he agreed with Jade and took a seat next to her and Tigress.

Soon Tigress was done with the milk as she got every little drop of milk that was in there and Jade then removed the teat from Tigresses lips and as she did Tigress had some milk around her lips but soon moved her tongue across them getting the last bit of milk.

"You full Tigress" Josh said as he looked down at Tigress who then gave a little burp causing the two to laugh a little and smile.

"I will take that as a yes" Jade said as she could tell Tigress was full and after her warm milk Tigress began to close her eyes once again but it appeared she was ready to fall asleep for the rest of the day but it was actually turning into night as the sun was setting on the horizon.

"Looks like she is ready to fall asleep" Josh said as he noticed Tigress was having trouble keeping her eyes open as if she was trying to stay awake.

"It's alright honey you can go to sleep if you want I'll keep you in my arms" Jade said softly as she looked down at Tigress letting her know that if she did fall asleep she would be in her mother's arms.

"Mmmmmmm" Tigress said as she began to close her eyes and brought a little smile to her face as she then began to fall asleep again but this time until morning as she was tired.

"Sweet dreams my little Tigress" Jade said softly as she brought her paw to her daughter's cheek and rubbed her cheek softly back and forth as she could feel Tigresses warmth and her purring.

"Night Tigress" Josh said softly as he kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her head gently with his paw as he then got up from the table and began to make dinner for him and Jade with Tigress sleeping both hoping that she was having the sweetest of dreams she could have both feeling warm and happy inside of having Tigress as their daughter.

Thanks for reading chapter 2 guys and I hoped you liked it always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	3. A new friend

Morning soon came for everyone in the valley of peace including Jade, Josh, and their beautiful baby girl Tigress. As the sun lifted its self from the bottom of the earth to the very top shining its warm light on the valley seeking its way into everyone's houses letting them know it was time to start the day. The light then creped its way into the room of the sleeping Tigress causing the little kit to open her eyes slowly only to see the ceiling above her as she then let a little cat yawn out.

"Mmmmmmm." Tigress moaned as she began to toss and turn in her sheets trying to get out of them. She eventually did by pushing it off of her with her little legs and sat up putting her paws on the bamboo sticks on her crib.

She then began to look around her room as it was completely quite but she didn't see her mother and father anywhere which caused her to tear up about ready to cry. But before those salty tears could fall a tiger came in as it was Jade wearing a green robe that had white paw print patterns across it. Jade then walked to the edge of the crib and seen her daughter with a smile happy to see her mom.

"Morning my special angel." Jade said softly as she put her right paw into the crib gently and opened it up for her daughter if she wanted to feel her mother's paw. That is just what Tigress wanted as she put her head in to her mother's palm and began to rub it around placing her own two little paws on her mother's feeling the warmth. Jade couldn't help but smile at the sight of her daughter soon though a paw was placed on Jades shoulder not turning away from Tigress as she already knew who it was.

"Morning sweetie," John said as he was wearing a black robe with yellow sun patterns on them as he kissed Jade on the cheek lovingly. Jade then returned the kiss except she placed hers on her husband's lips and let a slight purr come out "Morning honey." Jade then placed her head on Johns shoulders gently and still let her paw hang down in the crib with her daughter.

As John then gently placed his arms in the putting his paws under Neath his daughters arms and picked her up as he began to cradle her in his arms gently "Morning my sweet Tigress." John said softly as he placed a kiss on Tigresses head gently causing her to laugh and smile as he then dangled his finger over her letting her play with it and once she caught she began to naw on it a little.

"So jade, are you hungry at all?" John asked with a smile as he continued to play with his daughter. Jade then walked up to the two and placed her paw on her daughters head and began to rub it gently "Yeah I guess a little." John then looked down at Tigress and asked the same thing "What about you sweetie, are you hungry." When Tigress heard that her ears perked up and starred up at her father stopping her nawing.

"I'm going to take that as a yes Hm." John said with a smile as he and Jade walked down to the kitchen as John then handed Tigress over to Jade as the two felines then sat on the couch with John now in the kitchen. "Do bacon, eggs, and toast sound good to you Jade?" John asked as he pulled out some frying pans and placed them on the stove. Jade then looked over at John and shook her head at him which left only one more question "Tigress do you want some warm milk." The tiger's ears then perked up at the sound of warm milk and began to make little yips.

"Alright then 1 bottle of warm milk and two servings of breakfast coming up." Josh said with a smile as he turned the burners on and took out all the ingredients for him and his family and began to cook the meals. While Tigress and Jade sat on the couch waiting for the food to be served.

But Tigress was one who didn't like to sit there and do nothing as she then turned her head to the side and looked at the play pin and the toys that lay inside of it. She then began to reach her little paw out to them and this didn't go unnoticed by Jade as she looked down at Tigress with a smile "You want to go play Tigress?" the little tiger then shook her head and clapped her little paws together "I will take that as a yes."

Jade then walked over to the bamboo play pin with Tigress in her arms and then sat down on the floor setting her daughter on the ground next to her. Jade then grabbed one of the toys which was a little toy train and put it in front of Tigress. But Tigress didn't really know what to do with it she looked at it with wonder and Jade couldn't help but smile as she then placed her paw on the train and moved it back and forth "Like this sweetie." Tigress then watched it go back and forth and she wanted to try it as Jade then let the train go.

The little cub then placed both of her paws on the train and then began to gently rock it back and forth "That's it Tigress just like that." Jade said with happiness in her voice as she watched her daughter move the train. Soon Tigress had a big smile on her face as she rocked it back and forth and in one push pushed the train letting it roll across the floor. "You did it sweetie." Jade said as she picked her daughter up and held her next to her head rubbing hers against hers. Tigress began to laugh and smile one being next to her mother and two that she had done something all by herself. The felines then turned their heads to the table as plates could be heard being set.

"Breakfast is ready my loves." John said with a smile as he set the two plates down filled with their breakfast along with a warm bottle of milk. Jade and Tigress then made their way over to the table taking their seats with Tigress in her mother's arms.

"Wow honey it looks really good." Jade said with a smile on her face causing John to blush "Well I hope so, I did my best." John then picked up his fork and began to eat while Jade picked up the warm bottle of milk and put the teat on to Tigress lips gently as Tigress then began to drink the milk. When she did she put her paws up on the bottle trying to hold it up herself.

"She looks so cute John," Jade said with softness as she looked up at him and then down to the little cub as you could hear Tigress downing the warm milk into her belly. "Of course she does Jade; after all she has her mother's looks." Jade then blushed at what her husband said and then began to eat her breakfast.

Soon the trio had finished all of their breakfast and set their empty dishes in to the sink. Once they did they grabbed a medium sized blue bag and began to fill it with toys and diapers as they were going to the park for a fun day. Jade then took Tigresses pjs off and put on some clothes on her. Jade put a little red t shirt on Tigress along with some blue pants once she did they then left the house with everything they needed.

"It sure is a beautiful day John," Jade said as she looked up into the bright blue clear sky accompanied by the bright yellow sun as it beat its hot rays on to her. "It sure is, a great day to go to the park, isn't that right sweetie." John said with a smile as he tickled Tigresses belly causing the kit giggle and play with her father's paw.

Eventually the trio reached the park and saw many other families with their children playing and having fun as it seemed they had the same idea as them. Jade and John found the perfect place to sit as they sat underneath a tree covered with some shade from the intense heat of the sun. Jade then set Tigress on the warm grass and then took out some toys so she could play with them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Tigress said as she seen all the toys around her and began to play with them first with her toy train as she rolled it across the grass leaving little marks in the grass and then with some toy cars rolling them and crashing them into each other. Jade couldn't help but smile at how much her daughter was having and decided to join in the fun.

"Come here sweetie." Jade said with happy tone as she got on her knees and picked her daughter up bringing her to her chest and then lying flat on the ground with Tigress on her chest. "Ha ha ha ha." Tigress said as she began to laugh at how much fun she was having and began to play with her mother's paws swatting at them trying to catch them. But the feline soon stopped as she noticed a red ball in the grass that had just stopped rolling.

Tigress then began to climb off of her mother's chest and towards the bright red ball causing her mother to follow her. Just as Tigress reached the ball she put her paw on it but as she did another paw was set on the ball except it was a little black paw. Tigress then looked up only to it was another baby like her except this baby had a white belly, black arms and legs and bright jade green eyes causing her to have a confused face. Jade however looked down at the baby and knew it was a baby panda but had a pondering look as she didn't know any pandas lived in the valley of peace.

"Are you lost little one." Jade asked the baby panda but as she did a full grown female panda walked over to the baby panda and picked him up. "There you are sweetie I was worried." The female panda said as she kissed the baby on the head with affection.

"Sorry if my baby bothered you." The female panda said with a worried look on her face as she looked at Jade. "Oh don't worry about it, he didn't." Jade said with a smile as she picked up her daughter along with the red ball that Tigress was holding onto.

"Hi my name is Jade." Jade said as she extending her right paw out to the panda to which she took gladly "Nice to meet you Jade, I'm Lei." The two mothers then shook paws for a few minutes and then released from each other.

"So Jade who is that little tiger you're holding?" Lei asked the tiger as she starred at the cut little cub. Jade then turned her attention to her daughter and spoke "This is my sweet little girl, her name is Tigress." Jade said as she rubbed her head against Tigresses head softly making the cub smile and put her paws on her mother's face. "Well that's a pretty name." Jade then blushed at the remark the panda said and turned her attention to the baby panda she was holding "What about you Lei, who is that?" Lei then turned her attention to her egger panda "This is my awesome son, his name is Po."

"Po Hu sounds awesome." Jade said as she walked closer to Lei and her panda to the point where they were right next each other. When they were this close Tigress couldn't help but extend her paw out to the baby panda and try to play with him. Po didn't mind as he did the same but this time tried crawling out of his mother's arms over to Tigress causing him to almost fall but Lei caught him. "I think they want to play with each other Jade." Lei said with a smile as she kept trying to control her son trying to calm him down. "Well I don't mind if they play, if it's that's alright with you Lei."

"Oh it's alright with me Jade." Lei said with s mile as she then put her son down onto the soft grass as did Jade with Tigress. The two cubs then crawled toward each other and began to play fight with one another as Tigress swiped her little paws at Po gently and Po did the same swatting his at her. Seeing this the mother's couldn't help but laugh and smile at the cute sight.

This went on for a few hours with the mother's talking about stuff. On how that Lei and her family were on vacation from their panda village and heard that the valley of peace was the best place to go unfortunately today was their last day in the valley and had to leave this very night. Jade was a little saddened to hear this as she seen how much fun Po brought to her daughter and how much fun they were having so Jade looked at Lei with a serious face.

"Jade, you and your family should come back soon to the valley, and if you do we should set up a play date with our kids," Jade said with a smile on her face as she looked at Lei who nodded in agreement "Sounds good to me Jade, after all those two seem like they would be awesome friends." The two mother's then nodded and watched as their children played some more as Tigress was crawling all over Po trying to wrestle him as Po did the same to Tigress unfortunately it didn't really work out as Tigress was stronger than him.

But their playtime soon ended as it was getting late and Lei had to head back to her village with her son and husband. "Alright Po it's time we get going, after all we need to get back home." Lei said as she picked up Po but the little panda was sad that he had to go as he was having friend with his new friend. "We got to get you to bed to sweetie." Jade said softly as she picked up Tigress and held the little cub in her arms. The two mothers then exchanged a friendly handshake to one another.

"Well until next time my friend, and have safe travels." Jade said with a smile as she looked at Lei and Po with warmth. Lei then shook her head to the tiger "Thank you Jade, and until next time." The two mother's then released from the others paw and began to walk away but before they could their children squirmed trying to get to their friends after all they hadn't said good bye yet. Jade and Lei then walked right next to each other so their children could exchange goodbyes.

"Mmmmmmmm." The two children moaned in unison as they exchanged little paw hits to one another and Tigress gave Po back his red ball. But Po gave it right back to his friend wanting her to keep it. Tigress then took gladly and began to naw at it swatting her paws at it.

The mother's then went their separate ways until the next time they would meet which each would hope that would be soon. As Lei then left the valley with her family and left to go back to her village while John and Jade went back home with Tigress and put her in her little crib as she was tired from the awesome day she had.

"Good night Tigress." John and Jade said in unison as they both laid a gentle kiss on their daughter's forehead and turned the light off as they headed off to bed. Tigress then closed her eyes slowly until she starring into nothing but darkness dreaming of playing with her friend Po once again.

**That's chapter 3 every one and I know I probably messed this story up because I added Po in it but I wanted the two to meet when they were children and I thought it was cute. So leave a review and tell me if you like or not.**


End file.
